


【赫海】《OH DARLING》

by Rabbit5990



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990





	【赫海】《OH DARLING》

又一个忙碌的工作日后李赫宰下定决心后上交了辞呈，上级说了不少挽留他的话，他却去意已决丝毫没有留恋的意思，将自己的东西全数收进了纸箱里后便捧着那大大的纸箱离开了公司。这是他几个月连轴转后的第一个闲暇的夜晚，没有做不完的报表更没有一杯又一杯续命的咖啡，此刻的他站在因为加班已经好久没有回过的卧室里，仔细的为自己挑选着今夜的行头。

最终他选择了一件花色的衬衫作为今夜的行头，对着镜子打理了下自己的头发，将其梳起露出光洁饱满的额头，李赫宰望着镜子中的自己，默默的在心里给自己点了个赞，好小子，真帅气啊。

因为忙碌的工作，李赫宰好久没来过这家他以前常常光顾的gay吧。他的上司对同性恋的态度十分不友好，为了避免不愉快他一直隐藏着自己的性取向，公司里的同事们都不知道他其实是个gay。

李赫宰几乎是在走进舞池的一瞬间就被那人吸引了视线，他看见那头发留得有些长随意的在脑后挽了一个小啾啾的男孩在舞池中，随着音乐扭动着身躯，手中虚虚的端着的酒杯中的液体被他晃的要落不落，偏偏那人知道怎样去诱惑人，媚眼如丝的望着滴在手背上的液体，俯下身去伸出自己粉嫩的舌尖将其一点一点的舔去。

李赫宰望着那男孩，突然间就很想平常一下那那男孩的舌尖。

在拥挤的舞池中靠近自己的猎物对于李赫宰来说不是什么难题，没多久他就挪到了那男孩的身后，虚搂着那人的腰肢，手掌试探性的在那人腰间滑动。被拢在怀里的男孩向后靠了些，将脑袋搭在李赫宰的肩头，眯着眼打量着身后的男人，手却已经顺着男人的大腿根向更不可描述的地方探去了。  
似乎是没有料想到男人会突然收紧手臂，男孩受惊似的从喉间发出一声惊呼，身后的男人已经拢紧手臂，推着男孩走出了舞池了。李赫宰将怀里的男孩抵在吧台的边缘，从背后探上去啄吻着男孩的耳后。

男孩没有丝毫的抵抗，甚至将手环在他的腰后上下暧昧的摩挲着，其中的暗示不言而喻。李赫宰轻笑出声，滚烫的气息尽数喷洒在男孩的耳后，一开口已然是沙哑的嗓音。  
“要做吗？”  
男孩笑着没有回答他，小手却依然掌握住了他半勃的性器，不轻不重的揉捏了几下才挑衅似的开口：“你能忍住不做吗？”

两个人去了离酒吧最近的love house开了间房，刚关上房门李赫宰就急不可耐的凑上去咬男孩的嘴唇，他心痒很久了，从他看见这个男孩的第一眼开始。  
他们在唇舌交缠间得知了对方的名字，李东海被吻的迷迷糊糊的，此时的他大脑有些缺氧，大张着嘴靠在身后的门上喘着气，当李赫宰的唇瓣再一次覆上他的唇瓣的时候他只能软绵绵的去推对方的肩膀，因为缺氧，他的所有的动作在那人眼里看上去都像是欲拒还迎。  
当李赫宰终于肯放过他的唇瓣的时候，李东海的唇瓣都被吮吸的肿了一圈，殷红着泛着水光。李赫宰忍不住又凑上去轻轻的啄吻了几下，在他眼里男孩的嘴唇像他最爱吃的草莓，甜甜的几乎要甜到他心里去。

双手从那人腋下穿过将人整个抱了起来放到了房间中央的床上，李赫宰刚要倾身压上去就被男孩伸出胳膊抵住了身子，那人笑的像只狡黠的小狐狸，眯着眼睛说着：“我帮你脱吧。”  
男孩小巧的双手灵活的游走在撑在自己上方的男人的身上，像是故意在试探着对方的态度，手指勾着一颗纽扣玩弄着，就是不肯将其解开。李赫宰难耐的哼了声，曲起膝盖顶了下身下那人腿间的肿胀，蛊惑似的开口：“快帮我脱了。”

“你看你也很急不是吗？”

一手摁住在自己胸前作乱的小手，引领着那只比自己小了一个号的手解开了身前的一颗纽扣，像是无师自通似的，男孩迅速的将剩下的纽扣也一一的解开了，露出男人白皙的胸膛，他刚想凑上去亲吻，就被男人用指尖轻轻的抵住了额头。

“还没脱完呢。”李赫宰撑在李东海上方，挑眉看他。

李东海眼神向下望了一下，看见了李赫宰下身还整整齐齐的系着皮带穿着裤子，叹了口气又将手向下滑，将男人的裤子连着底裤一起扯到腿根，与男人精神的大兄弟打了个招呼。与此同时李赫宰也将男孩身上的衣服剥了个精光，男孩线条流利的胴体裸露在自己眼前，李赫宰忍不住咽了口口水。

俯下身去将一个个滚烫的吻落在男孩皮肤细嫩的颈侧，还有男孩不停起伏着的胸前，他控制不住的在男孩细嫩的肌肤上留下了一个个鲜红的痕迹，双手握住男孩纤细的腰肢，以一种极其色情的手法摩挲着，很快男孩就受不住了似的哼咛出声。

李赫宰轻笑出声，鄙夷到：“这么敏感？”手探到胸前，准确的寻到那挺立的红樱后便拧了一把，如愿以偿的听见男孩的呻吟声后才开口：“这么敏感的话可不行啊。”  
李东海似乎是现在才回过神来，推着李赫宰的肩膀趁人不注意时一用力将人推到了床上，一下子就换了个姿势，他分开双腿跨坐在李赫宰身上。  
俯下身去吻了下男人的唇角，探出舌尖舔弄着男人上下滚动着的喉结，他低声道：“你做不做？废话怎么这么多...”

做，怎么不做。

李赫宰早就在身上的人的挑逗下硬的发痛了，却还是留着一丝理智，没想要伤人。他接过男孩从床头柜里摸出来递给他的润滑剂，挤了些在自己手心捂热才向男孩身后探去，于此同时，跨坐在他身上的男孩正撸动着他的性器替他套上安全套。  
李赫宰喘着粗气，将一根手指探入男孩体内，里面一点也不干涩，只是很紧，他猜想男孩肯定是准备今晚约一炮了，不然他怎么会提前为自己做好润滑，由这一点看来，男孩必定会是个十分体贴的伴侣。

想什么呢，李赫宰摇了摇头，质疑着刚刚自己脑海里出现的想法。

李东海自己提前做过润滑的缘故，李赫宰一根手指插进去抽插了一阵身后就传来噗嗤噗嗤的水声了，李赫宰就着抹在臀缝间的润滑剂又探入一指，揉捏着褶皱打着转将那一处紧致的入口撑开，等到最后李赫宰的四指能在那紧致的小穴内出入的时候，李东海已经软了身子瘫在床上张了嘴喘着气了。  
李赫宰将人翻了个个儿，然后再将自己整个重量压上去，双腿勾着男孩的小腿将男孩的双腿分开，一手压稳男孩的背部，一手扶着自己性器将自己送入那紧致的甬道里。  
男孩张大了嘴急促的呼吸着，努力的放松着身后去接纳那尺寸不小的性器，等到李赫宰将自己完全埋入男孩的身体之后，李东海才仰起脖子长出了一口浊气，嗔怪到：“你到底是吃什么长大的？”  
李赫宰没答他，将一个吻落在男孩的脸颊之后，便试着将自己撤出些，再狠狠的撞进去。李东海被顶的不轻，喘了好几口气才回过神来，不甘心的转过头去，一口咬在男人的下颚上，留下一个红红的牙印。

“就算跟我上床也不要爱上我哦。”李东海的指尖点在李赫宰的鼻头，像是讲道理似的对他说着这话。

李赫宰笑，额角的汗珠顺着鼻翼滑落，正好滴在男孩的背上，他俯下身去，顺势将自己捅的更深，在男孩耳边暧昧的吐息着：“那你也不要因为我的技术太好爱上我才行。”

身下的男孩哼了声，似乎是极其不赞同李赫宰这句话。李赫宰倒是没有反驳，只是依旧笑着，下身的动作却变得凶猛快速起来。

将男孩从床上抱起来，放在自己大腿上换了个骑乘的姿势，李赫宰便吮吻着男孩圆润的肩头，一手将男孩硬的不行的性器握在手里快速的撸动着，身下的抽插依旧快速而凶猛。这个姿势让李赫宰入的特别深，李东海甚至觉得自己小腹上都出现了可疑的凸起，身下的快感一波强过一波，李东海最终在李赫宰的手指捏住他红肿不堪的乳尖的一瞬间绷紧了大腿肌肉，缩紧了脚趾射了出来。  
李赫宰被他夹的不轻，喘着粗气拍了拍他的臀，激起层层肉浪，让他放松，可惜处于敏感期的身体只是轻轻的触碰都会引起一阵阵的颤栗，更不要说李赫宰那几乎要顶穿男孩小腹的顶弄。李赫宰感受到男孩内部不规律的收缩，高热紧致的肠道近乎疯狂的挤压着他的性器，深吸了几口气全力抽插了几十下才射在了套子里。

第二天李东海是被浴室里的淋浴声吵醒的，下意识的摸了下身边的位置，凉了不少。他裹着被子翻了个身正准备继续睡，浴室里的人就走了出来，光天化日的裸着身子遛鸟。李东海眼皮都懒得抬一下，那人却凑上来亲了亲他的脸颊，李东海心烦的想要躲开，却被人捉住了手腕。

最后李东海不情不愿的睁开眼，没好气的看着面前的人，冷冷道：“干什么？”

“我们要不要交换一下联系方式？”李赫宰挑眉，手不安分的伸进被子里抚摸着被子下流畅的胴体。

李东海翻了个白眼，扭着身子躲开那只不安分的手，他的语气依旧冰冷：“再说吧。”

“这样吧，要是一个月内我们再相遇的话，就给我你的联系方式怎么样？”李赫宰望着面前的人的双眼，语气真挚。

“嗯...”李东海翻了个身，闭上眼算是答应了。

最后李赫宰离开的时候执意的在李东海的脸侧落下了几个吻，李东海无奈的被压制着接受了。他望着李赫宰离去的身影，叹了口气。

明明说了就算跟我上床也不要爱上我的，现在是怎么回事？

可是仔细想想自己又好到了哪里去呢？

李东海拉起棉被捂住了自己的红彤彤的脸，真该死，他还真想今晚就重新与李赫宰再一次的相遇。

 

FIN.


End file.
